The Trip Home
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: After attending Wu's Christmas party Asami finds herself behind the wheel (taking home very drunk Ming and a very drunk Kuvira). A.k.a don't leave me alone with a computer at 1 a.m.


On her list of top ten weirdest things she was forced to do, this one hit the top. Once more, she found herself behind the wheel as the designated driver. In the back slumbered a passed out armless waterbender and an oddly emotional and secret spilling metalbender. Both of which hit the alcohol laced eggnog a bit too hard.

About an hour or so into their drive home Kuvira had taken to singing a super slurred and off key version of 'walking in a winter wonderland'. Which, on its own was bad enough without the addition of 'jingle bells' and 'deck the halls'. But of course the drunken Kuvira decided to sing something along the lines of "Dashing through the snow in a winter wonderland fa la la la la la la la la."

She seemed pretty damn proud of her new hit single.

Asami was sure of this as the former dictator would come to the end of the song only to start right back up from the beginning.

At last Kuvira's caroling came to an end. However the silence didn't last. "Hey…hey Sado." The woman jabbed her finger into the back of Asami's head…three times.

"Yes, Kuvi?" Asami muttered through clenched teeth.

"Hey Sado, 'Sami Sado, I think we should…we should go caroling. Me, you, and Ming-Ming, all four of us."

"Yeah, there are two problems with that; for one, there are only three of us. For seconds, one of us three is out cold." Asami pointed out.

One glance in the rearview mirror provided Asami with the sight of a pouting metalbender.

"Okay, okay." Asami sighed. "When Ming wakes up we can go caroling…_if_ she wants to."

"Good! We can sing my new Kuvira carols, I has a whole bunch of 'em."

"You mean Christmas carols?" Asami asked.

Kuvira laughed. "No, I meant Kuvira carols. Ya know like 'walking in a jingle bell' and 'rocking around o Christmastree' oh and also 'Rudolph the red nosed snowman'. That one is my favorite…the snowdeer, I mean reinmann…"

"Snowman." Asami corrected.

"Yeah. Yeah the mandeer one!"

Asami sighed. "Close enough."

"Rouldolph the red nosed snowman had a very shiny nose, with a corncob pipe and a button nose and two eyes made out of shiny. Frosty with your nose so…"

"Bright." Asami filled in.

"Won't you guide my sleigh today." She finished by drawing out 'today' at an obnoxiously high pitch. "See what I didthereSado." She slured. "I changed tonight to today so it rhymed with sleigh!"

"Nice job Kuvira, I'm proud of you." Asami rolled her eyes. Even so she couldn't stop herself from laughing at the ridiculousness of this whole thing. She couldn't wait to show the metalbender this one in the morning. It would be her first home-mover film.

"Pst…Ming-Ming you awake. Pst…Ming-Ming we have to go sing Rouldolph the mansnow! We have to sing it for Su and the other FooZhu people."

"Zhao Fu." Asami giggled. "It's Zhao Fu."

"For Zhao Who? Who's Zhao and why does he who?" Kuvira babbled with a horrendously baffled expression.

"Wow, it is definitely time for you to sleep it off."

"But first we godda sing the Frosty the red nosed Rodulph to Su LinFong." Kuvira reminded.

"Hey Kuvirara…I ever tell you how pretty you sparkle in the moonlight." Ming-Hua muttered in her sleepy intoxicated haze. "Like pretty. You sparkle pretty, Kuvirara."

"I know." Kuvira smiled smugly.

And the woman fell asleep, leaving Asami alone with her thoughts.

She knew she was in for a weird night when Korra invited her to Wu's Christmas party…but she certainly hadn't predicted this one. How could she have possibly guessed that she'd be spending the rest of the holidays with two of her former rivals?

Su and Lin had decided to let the two—as well as Amon and the rest of the Red Lotus—go free for Christmas as an act of goodwill and kindness. Amon landed his behind right back in a jail cell only hours after he got out. The other five seemed content with getting a second chance.

Wu greeted Asami at the door welcoming her in, calling her a beautiful lady. She shared a hot coco with Mako, a candy cane with Korra, and a glass of non-alcoholic eggnog with Bolin. The four reminisced for a good while before splitting off; Mako to keep Wu company, Bolin to converse with Opal, and Korra to reunite with the air siblings. They'd grown so big, Asami barely recognized them.

After the other three departed she sort of floated about the party, briefly talking to Tahno and the BeiFong boys. Eventually she ran into Ming-Hua.

The waterbender was looking rather cynical. Apparently Ghazan decided to blow her off for some 'man time' with Zaheer. P'Li had left early stating she wasn't big on parties.

So she and Asami shared a conversation or two. By the third conversation, they had a third person in their little group.

Kuvira had been staring at the two from across the room, looking quite hesitant to talk. Asami found it in herself to beckon the woman over. If she could make good with one old rival, she could make good with another.

Somewhere down the line as they started getting more comfortable with each other, the nicknames surfaced; Sato, Kuvi, and Ming-Ming.

The three were actually having a pretty enjoyable time.

It was Ming's idea to spice it up with a drink or two.

Which for she and Kuvira became three and then four…and for Ming (who was completely convinced that waterbenders were more apt at holding their liquor) a fifth.

In under an hour Asami watched Kuvira kiss Ming under the mistletoe—claiming it was true love (that's when the whole 'you sparkle pretty' thing rose). Watched Kuvira play pin the red nose on Rudolph (she was so disoriented, that Verrick was the one she placed the nose on—thank God they used tape instead of a pin). Watched Ming try to sled down fake snow, and watched Kuvira try to start a snowball war with the same fake snow—the woman had an army and everything. She would take the snowball fight seriously.

Asami found herself laughing once more as she coasted down the road. This memory would definitely be a keeper…for her at least, who knew how much the other two would retain.

That's what the camera was for.

She'd wrap up the film reel and give it to Kuvira for Christmas…her face will be priceless.


End file.
